Nuzlocke, la vraie facette de pokémon
by Pitioti
Summary: Ruusian et Angela se lance dans un voyage initiatique dans la région d'Hoen, cependant, les combats pokémon ne sont pas aussi inoffensif qu'on le dit. Un pokémon KO à grandement des chances de mourir et interdiction de capturer plus d'un pokémon par zones. De plus, énormément de règles viennent corsés leurs voyage. Plongez au coeur d'une aventure épique, mais aussi tragique.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Nuzlocke, la vrai facette de pokémon.**

**Raiting : Rating T pour violence et langage parfois crues.**

**Résumé : **La région de Hoen est très connus pour sa large réglementation des combat et captures de pokémon, pour des raisons de protection de l'écosystème, il est interdit de capturer plus d'un pokémon par zone et on est forcer de capturer le premier rencontrer. En plus de ça, les combats pokémons ne sont pas si innocents que ça, chaque pokémon risque la mort dans ces combats, ce qui fait des dresseurs des gens forcé d'avoir un mental d'acier pour endurer ça.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut devenir dresseurs que si l'on sort d'une école de dressage ou bien par évaluation d'un Agent de la ligue passant une fois par mois dans chaque ville pour évaluer les aspirants dresseurs.

Ruusian, un jeune métis Japonais-Slovaque Jovial, mais un peu étrange et Angela, une jeune fille déterminé et douce décide de devenir dresseurs et de parcourir toute les régions en défiant les champions d'arène, chacun à la recherche d'aventure et de découverte.

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre : **BONSOIR ! (ou bonjour), je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle fic dont **emokami,** une amie très sympa, m'a donner l'idée. Il s'agit, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué d'un Nuzlock chalenge, avec certaines règles qui se grefferons au fil du temps et changeront aussi parfois au fil de l'aventure, pour donner de l'imprévus XD ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plairas et que vous prendrez du plaisirs à suivre l'escapade de ces deux (psychopath parce que sérieusement, je vous promet du sang °J° Blooooooooooooood~ … Non je déconne, pas à ce point là XD) héros.

Oui, je sais que le choix des catégorie est étrange, mélanger Humour et Angst (note: Angst est l'expression de sentiment telle que la tristesse à un haut degrés) est un parie risqué, mais c'est hélas la vérité, on passe de bon moment avec le Nuzlocke chalenge, mais un de nos pokémon peut mourir à tout moment.

Je dédie cette fic à tout mes pokémon mort au combat. Paix à leurs âme, puisse t-il vivre éternellement en Sovengard (Skyrim ^^) dans le Valhala, au paradis, ou tout autres endroit merveilleux.

_~CHAPITRE 1 : Départ imminent~_

Le matin estival commençait à se levé. C'était un jour merveilleux pour partir en voyage, la rosée du matin commençait à petit à petit disparaitre sous les rayons du soleil. Dans une chambre assez sobre et bien ranger, un jeune homme finissait de s'habillé. Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait une tenue assez originale, qui méritait d'êtres vu.

Il s'agissait d'un long manteau de toiles vert feuille sans manche auquel était rattaché par quatre bandes noires à bouton poussoir des manches amovibles vertes avec un ourlet noir. En dessous il portait une chemise noir et accompagné d'un pantalon ample de la même couleur que le manteau. Pour complétait sa tenue, il portait des botte courte de marche noir dans lesquels étaient rentré son pantalon.

Le jeune garçon en lui-même devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, il avait des cheveux rouge feu couper cours et éparpiller en une coupe de cheveux totalement désordonné, seule les cheveux de sa nuque former une longue queue de cheval tombant entre ses omoplate. Il était assez grand et avait une peau blanche laiteuse presque maladive, lui donnant une apparence assez original, mais délicate.

Son seul œil visible était d'une couleur rouge assez étrange, brillant d'une certaine énergie. L'autre œil était caché par un cache œil noir avec un large bandeau. Sur le cache œil était représentait la trace des coussinets d'un chat.

Après avoir finis d'enfiler sa tenue, il attrapa une large épée poser contre son lit, la poigné était assez ouvragé, c'était une pièce de collection. La lame était très large, faisant dix centimètre de large pour soixante-quinze centimètre de longue. Il l'attacha rapidement à sa ceinture sous son manteau, ranger dans son dos, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers calmement, se réveillant encore à peine et fut accueilli par l'odeur du pain grillé. Chose assez étonnante au demeurant quant on savait qu'il vivait seul avec son frère, sa mère étant occupé dans son métier à l'autres bout de la région et leurs père étant décédée lorsqu'ils étaient encore que des enfants de bas âge. Il était maintenant enterré au Mt Mémoria, dans le tombeau familial de la famille Vashtanevada.

Ce fut une fois dans la cuisine que le jeune homme put voir qui était l'auteur de cette délicieuse odeur. Sur la table était disposé deux tartines dans une assiette, avec un œuf… Assez massacré entre les deux, devant ce plat se trouvait un jeune garçon ressemblant à une copie plus jeune de l'autres.

Il était plus jeune, devant avoir dans les treize ans, ses cheveux rouge était eux aussi en pétard naturellement, mes ses yeux étaient vert feuille, héritage de sa mère. Il était assez cours sur pattes, faisant deux têtes de moins que son frère. Et tout comme son frère, sa peau était pale comme la mort et il était fin. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et un jeans normal, marchant pieds nue dans la maison.

Lorsque son frère entra dans la cuisine, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et il courut vers lui en s'exclamant :

« -Bonjour grand frère ! Bien dormis ?

-Oui ! répondit son frère, et toi ? demanda le plus vieux, contrairement à son petit frère, il s'exprimer avec un léger accent russe lui faisant rouler les « r ».

-Ça va ! Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner ce matin ! Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas passer l'épreuve pour devenir dresseurs ! »

Le plus grand eu un petit rire en s'asseyant, trouvant mignon l'attention de son jeune frère qui pourtant n'était pas du matin. Tout en prenant une bouchée de son repas, il dit :

« -N'espère pas m'acheter par contre. Comme je te l'ai dit, je partirais en voyage avec uniquement Angéla, histoire qu'on fasse un peu nos armes et qu'on soit un peu plus expérimenté. Si tu veux toujours, on visitera Jotho.

-Mais heu ! Ruusian ! T'es pas cool ! »

Ruusian soupira puis répondit :

« -Ueki… Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, et ce premier voyage le sera surement, alors patiente un peu, en plus maman m'arracherais les tripes si tu avais la moindre égratignure.

-Mais tu es fort ! En plus tu porte le sabre de la famille ! Personne ne pourra nous faire de mal !

-Oui, mais bon, c'est un sabre, pas un bazooka, j'peux pas trancher tout ce qui bouge ! Répliqua hilare le plus vieux. »

S'en suivit un moment de silence où les deux mangèrent leurs déjeuner seulement couper par un « niveau présentation c'est à travailler, mais c'est très bon » de Ruusian. Une fois le repas engloutit, il se leva, lissant son manteau et vérifiant ses poches pour la troisièmes fois.

Parce que oui, Ruusian avait un tic nerveux, il vérifiait vingt fois que le même objet soit bien à sa place, et ceux malgré s'il a vérifié il y a cinq minute, ce qui donnait à Ruusian souvent l'air de cacher des choses… Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux…

Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de sortir :

« -Tchao p'tit frère, je passerais se soir t'annoncer si je pars ou non… Ne m'en veux pas.

-Magne-toi d'aller passer ton épreuve Baka ! Je sais que tu veux mon bien ! »

Ruusian sortit en riant, son frère avait hérité aussi des manières brutales de sa mère pour ce qui était des colères. Ruusian avait plutôt hérité du caractère posé de son père et aussi d'une forme d'ironie pas forcément méchante.

Il marcha pendant un moment, le vent passant dans ses cheveux. Il repensa au départ imminent, le professeur Seko lui avait dit que ça ne serais pas bien difficile pour lui ou Angela puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux doué et avaient déjà leurs propre pokémon. Cependant, n'étant toujours pas dresseurs, ils restaient chez le prof.

Ruusian comptait bien rapidement avoir sa carte de dresseur, voulant partir avec le matin. Mais il se doutait qu'il ne partirait surement pas avant midi. Une fois arrivé devant le labo, il s'appuya le dos contre le mur et attendit.

Il ne passa que cinq minute, le temps qu'une silhouette se profile soudain à l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'une fille de son âge. Elle avait des cheveux noirs lui tombant au milieu du dos dont les pointes se finissaient par une couleur bleu-violette, une large mèche tombée devant son visage, glissant sur son doux visage à chaque mouvement. Ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un d'un rouge bordeaux très foncés, l'autre d'un bleu foncé presque noir, le tout lui donnait un air un peu renfermé, mais très timide du fait de sa douce peau blanche légèrement rosie.

Elle était facile à voir dans le décor lumineux et clair du village, surtout avec ses vêtements. Elle portait une robe noire sans manche dans le style goth-lolita mettant en valeur ses formes féminine, mais pas vulgaire. Elle avait aussi des bottes noir à multiple boucle montant à mi-mollet et finement taillé. Le tout donner un look original, mais aussi assez mignon et lui allant bien.

Ruusian la regarda s'approcher en trottinant, elle se mouvait assez facilement dans ses vêtements, ce qui était un bon point… Surtout qu'il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait assez mignonne, mais bon, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il connaissait bien Angela, ça faisait presque toute sa vie qu'ils étaient amis, et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient unis dans l'original. Entre Ruusian portant une tenue étrange ressemblant à celle d'un japonais féodale et Angela et sa tenue de goth lolita.

« -Ruusian ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien Angela, et toi ?

-Bien, mais dit moi, tu compte partir vêtus comme ça ?

-Bah oui. »

Oui, c'était Ruusian qui avait la plus original des tenues.

« -Je te retourne la question Angela, ironisa Ruusian.

-T'as raison au final, après tout, on part en voyage, autant en profité ! »

Elle leva un poing au ciel, visiblement excité comme une puce, Ruusian resta les mains dans les poches, puis sortit une pipe japonaise et la mit dans sa bouche, se contentant de la faire bouger dans sa bouche pour passer le temps. C'était encore un de ses tic nerveux, lorsqu'il patienter, il aimait mordiller une pipe japonaise que son père lui avait offert un jour.

Soudain, une sombre silhouette se découpa dans le ciel matinal. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noir, visage glacial, lunette de soleil carré cachant ses yeux, svelte, mais musclé et portant une chemise blanche froisser ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des Rangers renforcé de métal approcha. Il avait une clope dans sa bouche et vu la fumée qu'il expulser, elle ne ferait pas long feu.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à mis-chemins, le mégot finit sa course dans l'herbe, remplacé bien vite par une nouvelle cigarette qu'il alluma sans briquet. Ruusian rangea dans sa poche sa pipe et le regarda approchait, souriant légèrement en marmonnant :

« -Je sens qu'on va rire, c'est Allan qui passe ce coup-ci !

-Il fait flipper ce mec.

-Il faut bien ça pour se déplacer n'importe où sans êtres attaqué par les pokémons, c'est lui le prédateur, je te parie que même Arceus fuirait devant lui.

-Hey les mômes ! J'ai l'ouïe fine ! hurla Allan en approchant, faisant trembler presque la terre.

-Oups !... firent en même temps les deux adolescents. »

Dans le même temps, la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le professeur Seko, scientifique un peu rondouillards portant une blouse blanche et un short Kakie ainsi que sa sacoche. Il sortit, remarquant Allan maintenant à quelque mètre ainsi que Ruusian et Angela.

« -Angela ! Ruusian ! Bien le bonjour, prés pour votre voyage ?

-Ouais ! fit Ruusian les bras croisé contre son mur.

-Assurément, fit Angela timidement en se planquant derrière sa mèche.

-Vendait pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir trucidé les marmots ! Faut encore que vous passiez le test.

-On sait Allan, on sait, répondit Ruusian.»

L'Agent toisa de son regard caché par les lunettes le jeune insolent qui ne prêtait pas attention à la grandeur de son aura… Et se contenta de passer à coté en entrant tout en marmonnant :

« -Magnez-vous les mômes, je veux plus voir vos sales gueule d'ici ce midi, j'aimerais bouffer en paix.

-Temps mieux, je dois avouais que tu coupe l'appétit quant tu es là. »

Si Allan avait eu des révolvers à la place des yeux, Ruusian serait mort. Il s'assit sur la table, écrasant quelques dossiers, faisant face aux deux dresseurs et au professeur Seko. Il croisa les mains devant lui et dit d'une voix calme, mais froide :

« -Ruusian Vashtanevada, Métis Japonais-Slovaque, descendant d'une famille noble Slovaque et d'une famille de samouraïs reconnue. Disposants d'une autorisation gouvernementale pour porter le sabre de sa famille et pour pouvoir le sortir en cas de légitime défense. Reconnue par la ligue comme un Aspirant dresseurs doué et possédant un esprit combatif. »

Soudain, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Angela.

« -Angela Tengami, Japonaise, famille tout à fais normal. Disposant d'un statue favoris auprès de la ligue du fait que ton père travaille pour le professeur Seko et que tu as démontré une grande complicité avec ton pokémon. Cependant, tu sais aussi te montré sérieuse lors des combats et n'hésite jamais, ce qui fais que tu n'es pas recaler pour ta sensibilité. »

Il soupira, sortant de sa poche un téléphone et tapotant un moment dessus avant de dire :

« -Tout deux des Aspirant-Drésseur ayant le privilège de n'avoir à passer qu'un tout petit test pour voir si vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur des dangers de la régions. Bien, qui veux prendre sa pâtée en premier ? »

Sans aucune surprise ce fut… Angela qui s'avança en première, grillant la place à Ruusian en disant timidement :

« -Je passe en premier, parce que je sais que Ruusian va vous mettre les nerfs en pelote.

-…

-J'avoue que ça va êtres drôles, s'exclama le susnommée. »

Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin derrière le labo, deux pokémons les rejoignirent immédiatement. Un Evolie Shynei sauta littéralement à la figure de Ruusian tandis qu'un Pichu Troizepis sortit des fourrée et se blottit contre Angela. Quant à Allan, il ignora ces retrouvailles et prit un peu de distance, hurlant soudain :

« -Bon allez la gamine ! C'est l'heure de mettre à l'épreuve ton rongeur ! »

Il sortit une pokéball de sa poche et la jeta, un splendide Medyena apparaissant devant lui. Les deux pokémon se placèrent face à face tandis que Seko arbitrait et que Ruusian regardait, assis sur son rocher, mâchonnant sa pipe. Il sourit en voyant qu'il ménager quant même Angela avec ce pokémon.

Une fois le signal lancé par Seko, les deux dresseurs lancèrent leurs ordres en même temps :

« -Oz ! Utilise cage éclair !

-Kau ! Lance morsure ! »

Le petit Pichu balança une décharge d'électricité qui fut aisément esquivé par le Medyena qui sauta. Hélas, en plein vol il se prit une attaque cage éclair qui le fit s'écroulé par terre, paralyser un moment par l'attaque.

« -Maintenant ! Oz ! Lance ton attaque vive-attaque avant qu'il ne se relève ! »

Le Pichu fonça à une vitesse incroyable, manquant de percuté le pokémon canidé qui se releva à temps pour esquiver et mordre le bras du Pichu qui prit dans son élans se déchira un morceau de son bras. Dans un même mouvement, Seko et Ruusian eurent un sursaut de peur en voyant le bras du petit pichu saigner abondamment à cause de la large blessure.

« -Oz ! Ne te laisse pas distraire par la douleur, utilise vive-attaque pour courir de partout et reprendre tes esprit ! Ne le laisse pas approcher ! »

Pichu, suivant les ordres se sa dresseuse se lança à pleine vitesse, zigzagant de partout, ce qui désorienta le Medyena. Hélas, le Pichu perdait de l'énergie en faisant cela. Mais, lorsque le Medyena se mit à vomir suite au tournis, un sourire apparus à l'unissons sur le visage de Ruusian et du Pichu.

Angela était maligne, et son Pichu n'eu pas besoins de l'ordre pour foncer droit sur le Medyena qui accusa l'attaque durement et alla percuter un rocher plus loin. Mais loin de le laisser reprendre son souffle, Angela cria :

« -Maintenant ! Fatal-foudre !

-Jet de sable ! »

Pichu lança une déferlante d'éclaire qui foudroya une large zone, mais fusa partout suite à la désorientation à cause du sable jetait dans les yeux du petit rongeur. Par chance, personne ne fut blessé… Même le Medyena qui bondit sur le Pichu qui de peur se roula en boule et fit une roulade, esquivant le Medyena qui se prit le sol en plein dans le crâne.

« -Oz ! Queue de fer !

-Kau ! Défend toi avec morsure ! »

Pichu se releva sans soucis et se retourna, chargea une queue de fer, laquelle Medyena s'en défendit en utilisant une attaque morsure. Hélas, l'attaque de pichu était plus puissante que l'avait crus Allan et son pokémon, celui-ci encaissa donc l'attaque qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Il ne se releva pas, le bruit d'os briser qu'ils avaient entendus était lourd de conséquence. Medyena était KO.

Allan resta un moment stoïque, remontant ses lunettes de soleils sur son nez l'autre main dans la poche. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiétait pour son pokémon dans un sale état, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse revenir dans sa pokéball, la lançant ensuite à Seko en disant :

« -Bon, allez le faire soigner ! Je m'occupe pendant ce temps d'évaluer Ruusian.

-J'ai pas de soucis à me faire si c'est si simple, marmonna Ruusian. »

Une attaque « éclair » lui fit comprendre qu'Oz ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa vision de « simple », ce qui eu le mérite de faire légèrement sourire Allan dans l'ombre. Son sourire disparus aussitôt lorsqu'il beugla :

« -Allez le rouquin ! C'est ton tour !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive Papy. »

Pour le coup, c'était plus des révolvers, mais des sulfateuses les yeux d'Allan, bien que derrière le verre opaque, cela ne changer rien. Ruusian se plaça au même endroit qu'Angela précédemment qui alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin tout en bandant la blessure de Pichu et en lui administrant quelques médicament. Ruusian eu un sourire tout en disant en même temps que son Evolie Shiney gagner le terrain :

« -Sanada t'es prés ?!

-Evoo ! »

Allan quant à lui sortit une nouvelle pokéball et la jeta sans conviction tout en disant d'une voix froide :

« -Tarot, c'est à toi ! »

Soudain, un intimidant Grahyena apparus, coupant le souffle à Angela. Il était vraiment impressionnant car un peu plus grand et avec un regard de tueur, surement un pokémon ayant déjà combattu de nombreuse fois. Sur le coup, Angela trouva qu'Allan était un peu trop partial, mais à son grand étonnement, Ruusian se contenta de sourire en disant :

« -Tu veux vraiment un combat à fond ?

-D'après toi petit con ?

-(… Splendide rimes), pensa ironiquement Angela exaspérer.

-(Oh la tailles des canines ! c'est du pokémon de compet' ça !), s'émerveilla Oz. »

Ruusian eu un sourire presqu'arrogant puis porta la main à son bandeau et le retira, le rangeant dans sa poche et rouvrant son œil protéger par celui-ci. Si Angela avait des yeux vairons sombre Bordeau/Bleu, Ruusian lui avait un œil rouge sang, et un autre couleur or.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une particularité génétique comme elle, mais plutôt d'un don. Cependant, quant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il masquait cette œil par respect pour une tradition de sa famille disant que « l'œil doré » doit toujours êtres masqué sauf lors d'un combat.

Allan remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez, jetant son mégot déjà finit et rallumant une autres cigarette. A ce moment là, le professeur Seko revint pour annoncer le début du combat, il avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot que les deux dresseurs lancèrent :

« -Sanada ! Charge !

-Tarot ! Crocs de feu ! »

L'Evolie fonça à toute allure sur le Grahyena qui ouvrit grand la bouche, prés à lui infliger une attaque crocs de feu. Par chance, Sanada fit un pas de coter au moment où la gueule du molosse se referma, celle-ci claquant à seulement quelques centimètres du pokémon. Cependant, une attaque queue de fer lui fit regretter d'êtres restait à coter du pokémon. Sanada vola sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir dans la poussière.

Le silence se fit, Ruusian souri puis répliqua en disant :

« -Sanada ! Lance tunnel ! »

Allan haussa un sourcil tandis que l'Evolie s'enterrer, préparant son attaque, Tarot resta sur ses garde, surveillant les environs et se préparant à contre-attaquer. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et Allan cria un :

« -Queue de fer ! »

Cependant l'attaque ne cassa que du vide, agrandissant encore plus le fossé creusé par Evolie sous le Grahyena qui se retrouva à moitié ensevelis sous terre. Alors que le canidé lever les yeux vers les bords du troue, il vit un petit Evolie gris l'air triomphant lui tirer la langue. Tarot se mit à grogner et entreprit de remonter en haut, cependant, Ruusian ordonna à son Evolie :

« -Sanada ! Lance une attaque Toxic pendant qu'il est dans le troue, comme ça il ne pourra pas en sortir ! »

Le pokémon utilisa alors l'attaque susnommée, lâchant une boulle violette à la couleur inquiétant dans la fosse. Le Grahyena se retrouva couvert de cette substance d'où émanait des miasmes peu rassurant qui l'empoisonnèrent, Il commença à suffoquer, retombant toujours dans la fosse pleine de poison lorsqu'il essayer d'en sortir et s'affaiblissant petit à petit.

Soudain, Allan cria :

« -Tarot ! Lance Ultralaser ! »

Ruusian écarquilla les yeux en voyant soudain le pokémon lancer un puissant laser blanc en direction du bord du fossé, là où se trouvait le pauvre petit Evolie. Lorsque l'attaque prit fin et qu'un chemin fut aménagé par le souffle de l'attaque, seul la poussière restait.

Ruusian resta un moment, les yeux écarquiller, tout comme Angela qui retint un cri d'effroi en voyant le petit Evolie disparus. Ruusian resta un moment, regardant la place maintenant annihiler où se tenait son Pokémon et sentant dans sa bouche un gout amer.

Soudain, alors que Grahyena aller enfin atteindre la surface, un troue se forma sous lui et une petite masse grise en sortit à toute vitesse, frappant de plein fouet le pauvre Grahyena qui à bout de souffle tomba par terre, KO.

Et alors que Grahyena restait par terre, sans aucune force, un petit pokémon sautilla pour signifier sa joie d'avoir réussis à terrasser l'imposant loup. Evolie était belle et bien vivant, il s'était cacher sous terre avec une autre attaque tunnel.

Incapable de retenir sa joie, Ruusian hurla en fonçant sur son pokémon :

« -Sanadaaaaaaaaaaa !

-(Oui, c'est m… OIIIIIIIIIIIII ! HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai trois cottes casser !), pensa Evolie. »

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Seko se porta au chevet du Grahyena qu'Allan était en train d'examiner, déclarant d'une voix sombre :

« -Vous avez un Antidote sur vous ?

-Oui, j'en ai un, fit Seko en soignant l'empoisonnement du Grahyena, c'est effrayant la puissance du poison produit par ce petit Evolie, normalement, même les pokémon poison font rarement des empoisonnement si graves…

-Normal, un pokémon Chromatique est toujours au top lorsqu'il s'agit des attaques, c'est comme s'il possédait tout les types. Ce gamins à décidément eu beaucoup de chance en trouvant ce pokémon…

-Si vous saviez comme ce fut une surprise pour moi aussi…

-M'ouais… Je peux restait ici pendant une ou deux journée histoire de soigner mes pokémons ?

-Restait autant de temps que vous voulez, temps que ça n'empiète pas sur votre travaille. »

Allan se contenta de répondre pas un vague grognement, se tournant vers les deux dresseurs après avoir ramener son pokémon dans sa pokébal. Il les héla ensuite en disant :

« -Hey ! Magnez-vous de me rejoindre ! J'ai encore des trucs important à vous dire ! Et vos cartes à vous fournir ! »

A SUIVRE….

~XXX~

**Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Et bah ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre fut éprouvant à écrire et que c'est pour ça que je laisse un peux ce chapitre sur un cliffanghers XD ! Je suis trop exténuer pour continuer, surtout que me connaissant, il finirait par faire plus de 20 page partit comme c'est ! T-T ! Donc par respect pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les ENOOOOOOOOORME pavé (comme la P-P-P-P-PUISSANCE De Bob Lennon), j'ai coupé sur la meilleurs fin possible ^^. **

**Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, je tacherais d'écrire la suite rapidement XD !**

**Quant à ceux qui souhaitent avoir la suite de « Gakuen Hearts, le lycée des secrets », je les rassurent, le chapitre 4 arrivent bientôt ^^ j'en suis déjà à peu prés à la moitié, vous inquiétez pas o/.**

**Sur ceux, je vous dis au revoir, et à bientôt pour la suite des turpitudes de Ruusian et Angela.**

**Laissez moi une petite review, histoire de me dire ce qui vous plait ou non ^^.**

**Notes : Merci à **_**emokami**_** Une (Super méga-top giga trop cool) amie qui m'a inspiré pour ce Nuzlocke spécial et m'a conseillé. (Nyaaaaaaaaaaark!). Accessoirement, je vous laisse devinez qui elle m'a inspiré ^^  
**

**PS : Je sais que certains éléments semblent assez… Strange, mais je vous jure que tout sera expliqué au fil du temps ^^ (par exemple, l'œil doré de Ruusian ou bien le fait que le prof Seko est aussi transparent que l'homme invisible XD !).**


	2. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

**Titre : Nuzlocke, la vrai facette de pokémon.**

**Raiting : Rating T pour violence et langage parfois crues.**

**Résumé : **La région de Hoen est très connus pour sa large réglementation des combat et captures de pokémon, pour des raisons de protection de l'écosystème, il est interdit de capturer plus d'un pokémon par zone et on est forcer de capturer le premier rencontrer. En plus de ça, les combats pokémons ne sont pas si innocents que ça, chaque pokémon risque la mort dans ces combats, ce qui fait des dresseurs des gens forcé d'avoir un mental d'acier pour endurer ça.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut devenir dresseurs que si l'on sort d'une école de dressage ou bien par évaluation d'un Agent de la ligue passant une fois par mois dans chaque ville pour évaluer les aspirants dresseurs.

Ruusian, un jeune métis Japonais-Slovaque Jovial, mais un peu étrange et Angela, une jeune fille déterminé et douce décide de devenir dresseurs et de parcourir toute les régions en défiant les champions d'arène, chacun à la recherche d'aventure et de découverte.

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre : **Et bah ! Ça faisait longtemps les amis ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas trop pour le temps que je mets à écrire T-T mais c'est dur avec les cours de trouver le temps d'écrire, toute mes excuse !

Merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de commenter, que se soit en bien ou en mal. Ça m'a aidé à améliorer ce chapitre (même si sur certains point, je ne changerais pas, car c'est partit intégrante du scénario !).

_~CHAPITRE 2 : On passe au passé et on se projette dans l'avenir 1/2~_

_« -Sullivan ! Je t'ai dis cent fois de ne pas nourrir les pokémon sauvage ! »_

_Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène venait de crier sur un jeune homme à l'allure de cadavre ambulant et aux cheveux rouge érable. Elle portait un kimono noir brodé de fil rouge et blanc tandis que son interlocuteur aux cheveux rouge portait un kimono totalement blanc. Il était en train de donner un morceau de son gâteau à un petit Evoli Shiney._

_«-Mais heu ! Kuri-chan ! Il est trop mignon et en plus je suis sur qu'il plairait à Ruusian ! »_

_La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, ses yeux avaient la couleur douce des feuilles d'arbre pleine de vie, un vert splendide. Ce regard tueur et sérieux croisa celui couleur rouge comme des feuille en automne. C'est fou comme leurs regard reflétait leurs condition, Kuri était pleine de vie, en bonne santé et avait une longue espérance de vie, c'était encore le printemps de sa vie à l'âge de 28 ans. _

_Sullivan par contre du haut de ses 27 ans commencer déjà à voir la mort arrivait, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'année à vivre, 2 à 5 ans à peu prés, sa maladie commençant à le rendre de plus en plus faible au point qu'il ne tenait presque plus sur ses pieds, ses yeux reflétait qu'il était à l'automne d'une vie courte._

_Ils étaient ici, dans cette petite maison en pleine montagne louer pour quelques jours histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans que leurs rares moment de tranquillité soit troubler par le travail des deux adultes. Ils avaient prit des vacances en laissant les enfants à Seko, s'en voulant un peu, mais c'était nécessaire, et Sullivan avait promis de rapporter un pokémon à Ruusian âgé alors de 11 ans, Ueki, du haut de ses 9 ans n'avait rien demandé, trop timide pour demander quelque chose._

_Sullivan soupira en repensant à ses enfants, dire qu'ils allaient eux aussi écoper de sa maladie-malédiction familiale l'attrister un peu, Ruusian avait déjà commencé à avoir des crises en plus. _

_Une toux horriblement douloureuse lui fit cracher un peu de sang sur sa main, ce qui alarma le petit Evolie qui lui lécha la main en croyant qu'il s'était coupé. Kuri l'observa, remarquant qu'il était déjà profondément attaché à son mari. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant, après tout, il était certes mignon et rare. Il plairait à coup sur à Ruusian._

_Elle fit demi-tours, disant par-dessus son épaule en rentrant :_

_« -Bon, je vais faire à manger pour DEUX morfale, vous aurez intérêt à tout manger !_

_-Oui, oui Kuri-chan~, fit jovialement Sullivan._

_-Evoooooo (Oui ô reine toute puissante), répondit ironiquement l'Evolie en souriant comme Sullivan. »_

**_XxX_**

Ruusian regardait sa carte de dresseur, une belle carte blanche avec divers information sur lui et ses qualifications. Elle n'était que basique, les dresseurs changeant de carte en battant des champions spécifique ou bien en faisant des études, raison pour laquelle il valait mieux avoir sa carte par une académie : ça permettait d'avoir accès à divers privilège dut à sa spécialisation et aussi d'avoir un métiers par la même occasions.

Ruusian, lui, avait arrêté l'école avant l'examen des dresseurs, examen se passant à l'âge de 14 ans lors d'un voyage avec un professeur. Il ne voulait pas laisser Ueki alors encore incapable de préparer à manger.

Angela était à coter de lui, Allan était partit faire un tour à l'épicerie du coin après les avoir briefé et rabâcher qu'ils allaient en baver lors de leur voyage. Un silence pesant régnait alors qu'Oz et Sanada jouer au loup dans le laboratoire.

Et là ! Il est important de signaler une chose : Le laboratoire de Seko était un paradis pour pokémon car c'était un véritable capharnaüm ! Les pokémon avait plein d'endroit donc où dormir au milieu des caisses, armoire, piles de papier et matérielle laissait dans un coin.

Bref, l'endroit rêvé où joué à cache-cache pour des petits pokémons. Mais l'observateur avertis aura remarqué le zigzaton qui se prenait pour un presse papier sur une pille de document d'un mètre de haut, l'Arakdo dormant sur une plaque d'encre, un Excelangue rouler en boulle dans un coins ressemblant à un pouf rose ou bien le Charmillon dormant sur l'armoire.

Soudain, dans le silence soudain du laboratoire vide puisque les scientifiques étaient souvent sur le terrain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra, la quarantaine, blouse blanche, cheveux noir, lunette sur le nez et une barbe de trois jour, le nez dans ses notes et ne remarquant pas qu'il venait de soulever un Zigzaton qu'il avait prit pour un presse papier pour le reposer après sur la piles de feuille agrandis par son document.

Angela sembla soudain avoir une révélation :

« -Papa ?! »

L'homme leva les yeux du bureau et remarqua enfin les deux adolescents fraichement nommé Dresseur.

« -Oh ! Angela ! J'ai appris que tu étais devenue dresseuse ! Félicitation ! Mais que fais-tu encore là ?

-Trois fois rien, j'attendais mon père…

-Oh, je vois… »

Un moment de silence plana sur la pièce tandis qu'il caressait le « presse-papier » en disant : « drolement moue et doux ce presse-papier… » Pour finalement lâchait :

« Mais !... Je suis ton père !

-Non ! Ça ne peut pas êtres vrai ! C'est impossible ! Non… NON… NOOOOOOOOOOOON !, fit ironiquement Ruusian en imitant Luke Skywalker.

-Et bah ! 1 minute de temps de réaction !, réprimanda Angela.

-Désolé, c'est le travail, tenta de justifier le père, fait bon voyage ma fille et ramène nous plein de souvenir et d'expérience heureuse !

-Et aussi les cadavres de pokémon mort, ils seront du plus belle effet empailler et poser dans le boudoir, marmonna Ruusian à Evolie et Pichu maintenant assis à coter de lui.

-Merci Papa !, répondit joyeusement Angela n'ayant pas entendus Ruusian. »

Les adieux étant maintenant terminer, elle prit Pichu dans ses bras et se leva, Ruusian se levant à sa suite tandis qu'elle faisait la bise à son père accompagner d'un câlin et promettant de passer des coups de fils de temps en temps. Ruusian sortit en premier, accompagné de son Evolie, disant au revoir par-dessus son épaule, légèrement gênait par l'effusion d'amour familiale.

**XxX**

_Angela, 9 ans. Bois aux chênes._

_Elle s'était perdus dans les bois alors que ses parents s'était arrêtait à Ecorcia, faisant un voyage dans la région de Johto et l'avait quitté des yeux un moment. Elle s'était éloigné, attirer par un drôles de Pichu et s'était perdus dans les bois. Alors qu'elle essayé de retrouver la sortie, elle entendit le cri de douleur d'un pokémon et alla vers celui-ci (faisant ainsi fit de l'instinct de survis normal). Quittant des buissons, elle vit soudain deux dresseurs pokémon en train de se battre._

_L'un d'eux avait un splendide Galopa, tandis que l'autre avait un Phyllalie. C'était mauvais signe du coup pour le pauvre pokémon plante qui avait déjà une patte bruler. Angela regarda, son père et sa mère ne l'avais jamais laisser regarder un combat pokémon, elle s'assit dans les fourrée, se cachant pour les voir._

_Ce jour là… Elle comprit pourquoi son père ne voulait pas qu'elle voit de combat pokémon…_

**_XxX_**

Ruusian ouvrit la porte de chez lui, s'apprêtant à annoncer son départ imminent. A son grand étonnement, Ueki était dans la cuisine (à croire qu'il vivait dedans) et lui tandis un Bento en souriant. C'était un de ses sourires joviaux et gentils qu'aimer Ruusian venant de son frère.

« -Je savais que tu réussirais, mais même en partant maintenant, vous allez devoir camper pour arriver à Rosyère.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui Nii-san ! Je voulais tellement venir que j'avais décidé de bien me renseignait sur la région au point de connaitre à peu prés toute les routes et le temps qu'il faut pour aller d'une ville à l'autres, soupira Ueki.

-Cool, comme ça je pourrais t'appeler si je suis perdus ! »

Le regard d'Ueki s'illumina à l'idée de se rendre utile finalement, Ruusian lui ébouriffa les cheveux (se disant que son frère était facilement manipulable et serviable). De toute façon, Ruusian avait promis d'appeler régulièrement son frère.

C'était inutile de s'attarder maintenant qu'il était prés et pouvait entreprendre le défi des arènes. Il attrapa son sac-sacoche et le passa en bandoulière, serrant son frère contre lui avant de faire demi-tour. Ueki resta momentanément étonné par l'étreinte, balbutiant un « au revoir » timide à Ruusian avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. C'était étrange cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire au revoir…

Une fois dehors, Ruusian soupira, une douleur à la poitrine l'avait saisit pendant un moment. En fait, il avait masquait son malaise en étreignant son frère. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une boitte de gélule et en sortit une, la gobant rapidement. Le médicament fit rapidement effet, lui évitant de faire une nouvelle crise.

Ruusian reprit sa marche accompagné d'Evolie qui était restait silencieux lors des au revoir fraternels, il allait attendre Angela devant la sortie du village, espérant qu'elle ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps maintenant pour revenir.

**XxX**

_Angela 9 ans. Bois aux chênes._

_Elle était assise dans les fourrées, choqué. Elle venait d'assister à la mort du Phylalie des suites d'une puissante déflagration qui avait même blessé le dresseur. Où étaient les combats sans risque qu'elle voyait dans ses dessins animé à la télé ? Elle était profondément choqué et avait peur de sortir des fourrée, ayant peur. Mais peur de quoi ?_

_Des pokémon ?_

_Des combats pokémon ?_

_Non, elle avait juste peur de mourir en faisant des combats se révélant beaucoup plus violent que ce qu'on racontait aux enfants. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses pokémon ou elle mourir. _

_Alors qu'elle restait choquée dans les buissons, quelque chose bougea à sa droite, la faisant sursauter. Un Pichu troizépie sortit soudain des fourrée souriant jovialement. Sur le coup, elle eu peur et poussa un petit cri, mais quant le pokémon fit les yeux doux, elle se détendit. Le Pichu s'approcha doucement, semblant ne pas vouloir l'effrayé, ce qui amusa Angela qui lui tandis une main pour qu'il la sente, elle rigola lorsque le Pichu la lui lécha, lui chatouillant la main._

_Finalement, elle prit le Pichu dans ses bras, rassuré et se releva, décident de recommencer à chercher la sortie avec son nouvelle ami. _

**_XxX_**

Angela sortit du bureau alors que son père essayé d'empêcher un Excelangue de lui administrer un coup de langue pour s'êtres assis dessus, le confondant avec un pouf. Elle croisa sur le chemin Seko qui la salua gentiment, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui donnant 5 pokéball pour elle et 5 autres pour Ruusian. Il lui glissa aussi dans la main un pokédex en disant :

« -Cet appareil coute chers, prends-en soins, il te permettra d'avoir divers infos sur tes pokémon et ceux face à toi, mais aussi d'appeler des secours en cas d'extrême urgence. Je te le confis parce que je te fais confiance et que je n'aimerais pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheurs. Surtout que ton père est légèrement stresser par ton départ, depuis peut il confond les pokémon avec des objets de plus en plus souvent.

-Merci Professeur, répondit Angela en riant, je vous promets d'en prendre soins !

-Et si tu apprends de nouvelles choses, passe-moi un coup de fil !

-Promis Monsieur Seko ! »

Elle fit mine de partir, mais le professeur l'arrêta, lui soufflant d'un air un peu inquiet :

« -Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Liam, c'était un orphelin que j'avais prit sous mon ailes…

-Vous voulez parler du jeune garçon aux cheveux blond totalement décoiffer, avec des cernes monstrueuse, un visage livide rivalisant avec la blancheur de Ruusian, accros au café, la chemise débraillé et ne portant jamais de chaussure ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien… Il y a une semaine, il m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de partir faire un voyage initiatique… Mais je me fais un peu de soucis, il est très intelligent, mais un peu sauvage et… Il ne passe pas inaperçu et il est maladroit. Il a réussit à avoir son examen, c'est vrai, et ses professeurs ont fait son éloges avec ses excellente notes…

-Mais vous l'avez élevé un peu comme un fils et vous avez peur pour lui, c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit le professeur honteux.

-Je comprends, je vous promets de voir si j'ai des nouvelle de lui professeur !

-Merci Angela, tu me soulage d'un poids en quelque sorte. »

Angela s'éloigna, notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il lui faudrait aussi cherchait à avoir des nouvelle de Liam. Elle connaissait Liam que de vu et des rare fois où elle l'avait croisé… Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était sacrément étrange, mais attachant si on prenait la peine de voir sous la couche de tic nerveux dut à la caféine.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que Liam et Ruusian était de bon ami, surement parce que Ruusian souffrait aussi d'un esprit original et que celui-ci possédait une philosophie de vie proche de celle de Liam. Une sorte de calme de l'esprit tout en étant énergique.

Elle était tellement plonger dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Ruusian assis sur une souche d'arbre à la sortie du village. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds, rappelant Evolie dans sa pokéball pour courir après Angela qui continuait sa route sans lui.

« -Angela ! Attends-moi ! »

Angela sursauta, remarquant Ruusian qui lui courrait après, la rattrapant totalement essoufflé, soufflant avec le peu de souffle qu'il avait :

« -Angela ! Tu étais encore dans la lune pour m'oublier ?

-Heu… Répondis Angela honteuse. »

Ruusian toussa un petit peu, il n'était pas du tout endurant et sa santé étant fragile, il ne pouvait se permettre de trop grand efforts. Il fut soulager de voir qu'il n'avait pas craché de sang ce coup-ci, soupirant avant de demander :

« -Qu'est ce qui te tracasser ?

-Le professeur m'a demandé de retrouver Liam qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ du village.

-Liam était partit en voyage itinérant ? C'est étrange qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé…

-Il t'en avait pas parlé ?

-Ouais, mais bon, le connaissant, il a dut oublier de me le dire, je te parie qu'il a même du oublier d'appeler le professeur, c'est tout.

-Pour autant je me fais du souci…

-Pour ? Liam sait se débrouiller, ça, j'en suis sur, répondit Ruusian en souriant. »

Et sur ce, il se remit en marche, lançant par-dessus son épaules :

« -Et puis le connaissant, il doit encore êtres à Rosyère…

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Angela en lui emboitant le pas.

-Oh… Trois fois rien~, ricana Ruusian. »

**XXX**

« -Infirmière Joëlle, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Fit un jeune dresseur pendant que ses pokémon se dégourdissaient les pattes en dehors du centre pokémon. »

Le centre pokémon de Rosyère n'était pas très grand, il fallait le noter, malgré tout, les pokémons y étaient aussi bien soigner qu'ailleurs. Et il disposait de tout le confort souhaitait, malgré la relative tranquillité des environs du centre. Il arrivait parfois que des patients du centre pokémon de Clémenti-ville soient déplacés vers celui-ci pour cause d'engorgement du centre pokémon, mais c'était très rare. En cette journée, le centre pokémon n'était pas trop occupé.

Au comptoir, un jeune dresseur fraichement sortit de l'académie de Clémenti-ville, cheveux bruns et cours coiffé d'un Borsalino blanc, chemise blanche et jeans noir avec des chaussures de randonnée souple. Il discutait avec l'une des infirmières s'occupant de la réception.

« -Oui Jameson ?

-Je voulais savoir si un dresseur aux cheveux rouge et avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit et l'autre œil d'une couleur rouge était passer par ici. »

L'observateur avertit aurait remarqué que cette description intéressa une personne assise à une table près de la réception. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon de seize ans, les cheveux blond totalement décoiffé, semblant n'avoir pas dormis depuis plusieurs semaine tellement il avait des cernes énorme. Sa chemise kaki était totalement froissée et son pantalon bleu foncée était retenue par une ceinture marron très sérer pour l'empêcher de tomber.

En effet, il n'était pas bien épais, et sa peau blanche laiteuse aurait inquiétait n'importe qu'elle médecin. Pourtant, outre son apparence négligée et maladive, il semblait allé bien, buvant du café dans un grand mug à l'effigie de Miaouss. Cependant, on pouvait remarqué qu'il semblait atteint de la maladie de parkinson vu comment sa main gauche tremblotait. Ses yeux bleu délavée fixèrent de dos le dresseur tandis que l'infirmière répondait :

« -Non, c'est un ami à toi ? »

Le dénommée Jameson tira un peu sur son chapeau, le baissant machinalement devant ses yeux pour répondre :

«-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Tu as son nom ? Si tu veux je regarde dans la base de données.

-Oh oui ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est gentil ! fit-il en relevant la tête. »

Il tritura encore son chapeau, visiblement, c'était un tic chez lui. L'infirmière se pencha vers son ordinateur et demanda :

« -C'est quoi son nom ?

-Vashtanevada, Ruusian Vashtanevada.

-A tes souhaits ! Ricana l'infirmière. »

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur le nom et le prénom et regarda la liste qui s'afficha, répondant ensuite :

« -Non, le seul recenser ici s'appelait Sullivan, et c'était il y a quelques années.

-Ah… Dommage, ce n'est pas grave, merci.

-Tu veux lui laissait un message pour s'il passe par ici ?

-Non merci, ça ira, je vais l'attendre… »

Le blondinet qui était toujours assis à sa table, les pieds replier contre lui sur la banquette, limite roulé en boulle, fronça les sourcils. La tête de ce « Jameson » lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi, et en plus il cherchait Ruusian, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Finalement, l'appel du café lui fit oubliait rapidement le dresseur au chapeau blanc et il alla s'en resservir à une machine à café… Ce n'était pas du super bon café, mais c'était toujours ça de prit.

**XXX**

« -Uslykhav sudʹby prizyv, Ne trusʹ vperëd idi, Ty ne slushaĭ shopot svoĭ, I pobedishʹ lishʹ ty. (J'entends l'appel du destin, N'ayez pas peur d'aller de l'avant, N'écoutez pas votre souffle, Et vous gagnerez.) »

Angela soupira, Ruusian avait ironiquement jamais trouvé d'épisode de « Pokémon » en Slovaque, il avait alors décidé de les regardaient en Russe (Pour une raisons échapant à Angela) … Et même s'il fallait avouer que Ruusian chanter bien, c'était assez rude pour les oreilles d'entendre le générique de la série en Russe. Surtout qu'il avait une voix qui montait très haut.

L'avantage, c'est que les pokémons sauvages avaient peur et ne les gênaient pas dans leurs progressions, mais après deux heures à l'entendre en boucle, ça en devenait lassant. Mais Angela ne se plaignit pas, elle avait faillit laisser Ruusian en plans, alors elle pouvait bien le laisser chanter encore un peu…

Et par un miracle magnifique, il s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du refrain. Ironiquement, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préférer la chanson, car ça signifier que quelque chose l'avait coupé dans sa chanson… Et elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit Medyena qui n'avait pas eu peur de l'accent Russo-slovaque et qui passait par là. Angela soupira soulager, jusqu'à remarquer que Ruusian avait les yeux qui brillait. (Enfin, juste l'œil visible.)

« -Ruusian ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… Veux capturer un Medyena ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Bah…

-Oui, je me doute qu'Oz risque de ne pas apprécier après son combat contre celui d'Allan, mais ils ne sont pas tous méchant. »

Angela soupira, secouant la tête avant de répondre :

« -Soit ! Fait ce que tu veux, après tout, les Medyena sont des assez bon pokémon, Allan ne prendrait surement pas des pokémon faiblard.

-M'oui, c'est surtout qu'il adore les pokémon canin, ricana Ruusian, bref, je m'en vais capturer ce Medyena.

-Fait donc, fait donc, pendant ce temps je vais m'asseoir et rincer mes oreilles de deux heures de générique pokémon en Russe. »

Et la voilà assise sur un rocher assise sur son sac, son téléphone relié à des écouteurs placés dans ses oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Ruusian sortit Evolie qui sembla faire la même constatation qu'Angela, mais se garda de faire la moindre remarque.

Pendant ce temps, le Medyena s'était tourner vers son futur adversaire en ressentant l'envie de Ruusian, il grogna méchamment par avertissement et désirant les intimidé… Tentative qui échoua lorsqu'Evolie lui colla sa queue dans la figure d'une fulgurante vive-attaque. Le Medyena recula assommer puis mordit l'Evolie.

« -Sanada ! Jet de sable ! »

Sanada aveugla son adversaire avec du sable. L'aveuglant assez longtemps pour lui balancer une attaque charge qui eu peu d'effet sur le pokémon visiblement résistant, au grand bonheur de Ruusian et malheurs d'Evolie.

Medyena se jeta de nouveau sur Sanada qui esquiva sous l'impulsion de son maitre et exécuta une attaque charge de plus belle. Le combat risquait de prendre du temps.

« -_Pourquoi il n'utilise pas son attaque « Toxic » ? _Pensa Angela. _Ah oui ! C'est dangereux aussi loin d'un centre pokémon, il risquerait de ne pas tenir le coup, surtout qu'on n'a pas d'antidote. »_

Pendant ce temps, le combat tournait un peu en rond puisque Medyena ne semblait pas beaucoup affecter par les multiples charges d'Evolie qui commençait à se lasser de ce combat lent. Finalement, Ruusian eu une idée et ordonna à son Evolie de faire une attaque tunnel au moment ou Medyena sautais sur l'Evolie. Le pokémon Loup tomba dans le troue formait par le renard évolutif qui ensuite frappa le pokémon lorsqu'il tenta de sortir, l'assommant contre le bord du tunnel.

« -Yes ! Enfin !

-Pas trop tôt, bailla Angela.

-Evo ! (Hey ! Y en a qui on bossait en tout cas !), se récria l'Evolie. »

Ruusian lança une pokéball au Medyena maintenant KO, la pokéball resta un moment en mouvement, créant une mini-tension jusqu'à finalement laisser s'échapper un petit « Piiip ! » victorieux. Ruusian sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la pokéball de son nouveau pokémon et la tint fièrement en l'air, s'écriant joyeusement :

« -Et voilà ! Je l'appellerais… Toru !

-Toru ?

-Toru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je trouve que ça lui va bien.

-Mais c'est une femelle ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Bah… Toru c'est un nom féminin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Pas grave ! »

Angela soupira devant l'innocence de Ruusian, finalement, Ueki tenait de son frère. Juste que cet idiot de Ruusian était moins flagrant. Angela le regarda tandis qu'il sortait de son sac une potion et se mit à soigner les blessures du Medyena encore un peu sauvage qui essaya de lui mordre la main à plusieurs reprise. Ruusian semblait déjà connaitre comment bien dresser les Medyena puisqu'il le réprimanda d'une légère pichenette sur le nez à chaque tentative de morsure.

Ce faisant, Angela se leva tandis que Ruusian laissait son Medyena un peu dehors histoire de faire un peu de route avec et donc de le faire s'habituer à sa présence. Evolie bien entendus ne voulut pas rentrer, légèrement jaloux de l'arriver de ce pokémon dans l'équipe.

**XxX**

_Ruusian 12 ans, Ueki 10 ans._

_Ruusian et Ueki était en train d'espionnaient leurs père qui recevait visiblement un invité très spécial vu que leur mère leur avait interdit de venir les déranger. Sullivan, portant toujours un kimono blanc, seul tenue qu'il portait depuis plusieurs mois. Ainsi que son « invité », un homme aux cheveux et yeux gris très clair, d'un âge indéterminé, portant une blouse blanche délavé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des botte noir lustrée, étaient assis dans le salon et partagé un verre de saké en parlant._

_Les deux frères avaient du mal à saisir le sens de la conversation, s'en devenait pratiquement frustrant, mais du peu qu'il comprenait, leur père parlait avec un ami qui s'occupait d'une partie de son travail durant ses congés maladie._

_« -… De plus, ça tombe vraiment mal là car on a à tout prit besoins de tes compétences, geignit l'homme._

_-Je n'y peux rien moi si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille sur le terrain temps que mon état n'es pas stable !_

_-Oui, je sais, je ne fais que déplorait que le destin semble s'acharner sur nous, soupira t-il de plus belle. »_

_La phrase de l'individu fit rire de bon cœur Ruusian qui répliqua un sourire aux lèvres :_

_« -N'est-ce pas Toi et Wataru qui disaient : « Le Destin, c'est nous qui le forgeons »._

_-Ah ah ah, moque-toi, n'empêche que tu pourrais éviter toi aussi d'aller te baigner dans le lac de Frimapic… EN PLEIN HIVER !_

_-Mais il faisait chaud, essaya de se justifier Sullivan._

_-Par moins dix au soleil ?! »_

_A ce moment de la conversation, Ruusian et Ueki avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Leur père, malade comme tout, qui s'était « baigner » dans un lac presque gelé en plein hivers ? C'été très déconcertant…_

_« -Au fait, comment vont tes enfants ? Demanda Sullivan en détournant la conversation._

_-Oh… Tu sais, Allan est toujours Agent au Gouvernement, et il commence à avoir de plus en plus le sale caractère de sa sœur, et Hana, elle est toujours en voyage et me donne tout le temps si peu de nouvelle, fit-il d'un un air peinait._

_-Oui, c'est toujours dur quant nos enfants nous laissent…_

_-Tu peux parler ! Les tiens ne sont jamais partit plus loin que Clémenti-ville !_

_-Mais heu ! Contrairement à toi, je ne dépasserais pas la quarantaine d'année !_

_-M'ouais… Enfin, je tenais à te remettre en mains propre ce que tu m'as demandé de te chercher. »_

_Il sortit un dossier bien remplis et le posa sur la table basse, le poussant vers Sullivan d'un geste lent et empreint de cérémonie. Les yeux de Sullivan brillèrent de mille-feu devant le dossier qu'il prit rapidement et compulsa un peu d'un air réjouis. _

_« -Merci Hakase ! Tu me rends un fier service !_

_-Mais pourquoi tu voulais tellement ce dossier ?_

_-Ce dossier vois-tu, renferme la meilleure assurance-vie que je puisse passer ! Répondit jovialement Sullivan. »_

_Hakase le regarda un moment d'un air mi-étonné, mi-soupçonneux. Connaissant le rouquin, il préparait surement un coup fumeux comme il en avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'au sein de l'entreprise on l'avait surnommé « Kitsune ». Il prit une gorgée de saké avant de se laisser retomber contre son siège en disant :_

_«-Je me demande vraiment ce que tu prépare… Mais te connaissant, le jour où je verrais le résultat, je me dirais que tu auras été un géni…_

_-La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi vil démon tentateur des Abysse !, ricana Sullivan. »_

_Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis les deux se mirent à partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ruusian esquissa un sourire avec son frère en chuchotant :_

_« -Il est marrant cet « Hakase », il n'a pas l'air d'avoir était affecté par l'alcool super fort de papa !_

_-Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu mal lorsqu'il s'est prit la porte du placard dans la tête tout à l'heure…_

_-Pourtant elle a tapé fort ! fit en riant Ruusian, se souvenant de ce moment. » _

**_XxX_**

Nenucrique, dans le musée.

Une personne était face à un tableau représentant un antique héro, il s'agissait de celui qui avait, dit-on, réussis à contrôler Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza. Il était ici représentait dans sa tenue fétiche, un kimono noir à motif de flamme rouge, un pantalon noir et des sandales de bois. Il était accompagné de son fidèle Pyrolie.

De plus, on pouvait remarquer que la manche de son bras gauche pendait, comme s'il n'avait pas de bras gauche. En effet, la légende et les antiques témoignages disait qu'il avait perdus le bras gauche au combat. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffé et des yeux couleur noir et sa peau était mate.

Il se tenait fièrement sur un rocher tandis qu'en arrière plans, Groudon jaillissait de terre à droite, Kyogre de la mer à gauche et Rayquaza se tenait derrière celui-ci. Une petite plaque en or graver se trouvait sous le tableau avec marquer :

« Jonetsu,

Héros légendaire accompagné de son Pyrolie lors de l'éveil des trois légendaire d'Hoen. ».

La personne qui regardait le tableau d'un air absorber avait une apparence assez étrange. Il portait un manteau noir à manche courte et col haut, un pantalon militaire treillis kaki retombant sur ses chaussures à lourde semelle dur. Il fallait noter aussi qu'il avait un Dog-tag autour du cou, mais masquer par le col haut de son manteau.

Il avait l'air d'avoir à peine vingt-cinq ans, ses cheveux noir était totalement décoiffer, sa peau délicatement blanche, sa taille svelte et ses yeux bleu-vert avaient une teinte presque mystique. Dans l'ensemble il transpirer un calme et une aura de puissance douce telle qu'on ne pouvait ne pas remarquer sa présence… Comme il pouvait totalement passer inaperçu.

Un homme en costard violet avec cravate jaune et chemise blanche s'approcha d'un pas décidé, mais légèrement hésitant, abordant l'homme avec respect :

« -Vous êtes monsieur Wataru Kajiya je présume, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, répondis Wataru en restant toujours les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

-Ce tableau semble vous fasciner, constata l'homme en costard.

-Oui… Je me suis toujours demander comment Jonetsu s'est sentit lorsqu'il a obtenue ce pouvoir… Tellement de puissance… Mystérieusement, il a disparus juste après si je me souviens bien, juste après l'éveil des trois Puissant Légendaire et avoir stopper la guerre…

-Certains disent qu'il a disparus simplement car cette maitrise lui a couté la vie…

-Ou bien il a juste décidé de scellé de nouveau les Pokémons Légendaire car il savait que cette puissance devait restait endormis et s'est éclipser…

-C'est une théorie tout à fais valable, vous semblez vous y connaitre.

-Bien entendus Monsieur le Conservateur, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis friand de connaissance.

-Loin de moi ces considération Monsieur.

-Je m'en doute, vous êtes un homme ouvert et cultivé… »

Le Conservateur du musée toussa un peu poliment pour faire comprendre que la situation était légèrement en train de dérivée.

« -… Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça. Si je suis venue en personne c'est pour récupérer un des objets que je vous avez prêté pour l'exposition sur Jonetsu.

-Oh ! Vous voulez parler du livre écris par l'un des compagnons du héros ?

-Oui, j'en ai grand besoins.

-Ce ne sera pas un souci… Je suppose que si vous êtes venue en personne, c'est pour l'avoir tout de suite… »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Wataru qui répondit jovialement :

« -Bingo ! Allons-y ! »

**A SUIVRE …**

**Et bah ! Voilà ENFIN ! La suite de ma fic Nuzlocke ! Je sais qu'on à pas eu beaucoup d'avancement, mais promis, les choses vont s'accélérer ! Je sais aussi qu'il y a eu énormément de flash-back, et dans le prochain chapitre aussi, mais après, dés le chapitre 3, on aura plus d'avancement et moins de flash-back ! Promis ! . !**

**Mais il fallait que j'installe certains point déjà, et le prochain chapitre amèneras certains éclaircissement (ou pas), sur Sullivan (le père de Ruusian).**

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, et commente aussi, je vous aime tous XD !**

**Voilà~ :p **

**En espérant que ça vous ait plus, laissé moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ^^**

**PS : La seconde partie sortira sans-faute ou retard dans 3 ou 4 semaines, elle est déjà écrite, mais je préfére la revoir encore… Et puis comme ça j'ai un chapitre d'avance pour écrire le chapitre 3.**

**PS2 : Chapitre 4 de Gakuen Hearts sous peu o/**


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 2

**Titre : Nuzlocke, la vrai facette de pokémon.**

**Raiting : Rating T pour violence et langage parfois crues.**

**Résumé : **La région de Hoen est très connus pour sa large réglementation des combat et captures de pokémon, pour des raisons de protection de l'écosystème, il est interdit de capturer plus d'un pokémon par zone et on est forcer de capturer le premier rencontrer. En plus de ça, les combats pokémons ne sont pas si innocents que ça, chaque pokémon risque la mort dans ces combats, ce qui fait des dresseurs des gens forcé d'avoir un mental d'acier pour endurer ça.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut devenir dresseurs que si l'on sort d'une école de dressage ou bien par évaluation d'un Agent de la ligue passant une fois par mois dans chaque ville pour évaluer les aspirants dresseurs.

Ruusian, un jeune métis Japonais-Slovaque Jovial, mais un peu étrange et Angela, une jeune fille déterminé et douce décide de devenir dresseurs et de parcourir toute les régions en défiant les champions d'arène, chacun à la recherche d'aventure et de découverte.

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre : **Seconde partie ! Sans retard ! Alleiluja ! O^O !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lue le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas encore ^^.

_~CHAPITRE 2 : On passe au passé et on se projette dans l'avenir 2/2~_

**XXX**

Ruusian et Angela firent une pause sur le bord de la route. Toru s'éloigna un peu pour soulager sa vessie contre un arbre innocent tandis qu'Evolie s'allongea en boulle sur le sol au pied de Ruusian. Angela sortit Oz qui sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à voir le Medyena revenir penaud.

Bien entendus, Pichu se réfugia derrière Evolie qui soupira las en regardant le Medyena qui de même le regarda d'un air intriguer, s'en suivit un dialogue entre pokémon :

« -Medy ? (Il a quoi le Pichu ?)

-Evo ! (Rien ! Juste qu'il a affronté un Medyena dernièrement…)

-Piiiiiiiiii ! (N'ai peur Sanada ! Le laisse pas m'approcher !)

-Evo ! (Idiot ! Ce n'est pas le même Medyena ! Cesse d'avoir peur !)

-Pichu ! (On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait mordre par un de ces pokémon !)

-Evolie ! (Moi je me suis frapper l'évolution !)

-Cought ! Cought ! Toussota Medyena qui ne comprenait rien, si ce n'était que les deux avaient eu affaire à des membres de son espèce. »

Ruusian remarqua le manège des trois pokémon et lança à Angela :

« -Hey Angela ! Il semblerait qu'Oz ait peur de Toru ! »

Il rit gentiment tout en désignant le rongeur électrique. Angela haussa un sourcil et répondit froidement :

« -Et bien ! S'il commence à avoir peur de tout les pokémon qui lui font une égratignure, je suis mal partie… »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une guillotine sur le Pichu.

« -Ouha, que d'amour ! Ironisa Ruusian.

-Evo… (Dur vieux !)

-Medy ! (Courage petit Pichu, je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en veut pas trop) »

Fait étonnant, Medyena était à coter de Pichu qui sursauta.

« -Pichu ! (Depuis quant t'es là ?!)

-Medy. (Bah ! Je me suis rapprocher, tu sais, je n'ai pas la rage, alors c'est logique que je sois aux coter de mon dresseurs.) »

Pichu se dit que ça tombait sous le sens et se détendit, oubliant sa phobie passagère des Medyena. Pendant ce temps Ruusian fouilla sa sacoche, en ressortant un sandwich ainsi qu'une boitte de croquette spécial pour pokémon normal… Avant de se rendre compte que Medyena était de type Ténèbres.

Il se leva alors, prenant son sandwich avec lui en disant :

« -Je reviens Angela, je vais chercher des baies pour Toru.

-Ok, ne t'éloigne pas trop quant même.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Ruusian en s'éloignant. »

Angela le regarda partir puis décida de donner déjà à manger à Pichu et Evolie qui lorgnait sur la boitte.

« -Il aurait put te servir à manger avant de partir.

-Evo ! (Visiblement ce n'était pas logique pour Ruusian.)

-Medy. (Mais il sait au moins que je ne mange que des baies très Acides ou Epicés ?) »

Silence parmi les deux pokémon, Evolie penché sur sa gamelle et Oz, son gruyère entre les pattes. (Parce que oui, Oz mange du Fromage.) Ils réfléchirent tout les deux, Le rongeur d'un air légèrement hilare et Evolie l'air blaser.

« -Pichuuu ! (Ouhlaaaaaaaaaa ! On va rire je sens !)

-Evo ! (Je parie qu'il va revenir avec des bais sucrée !)

-Medy ! (Je ne vais pas manger si ça continue) Geint le pauvre Canidé »

_Sullivan, 28 ans, Laboratoire secret se trouvant sous la ligue pokémon d'Hoenn._

_Sullivan était avachis sur sa chaise de bureau, une cigarette entre les lèvres, regardant fixement les néons. Le laboratoire était plonger dans une presque-pénombre, mais on y voyait clairement pour peu qu'on y soit habituer. _

_Une pile de papier était éparpiller sur son bureau, beaucoup était rédiger dans un code connus uniquement des scientifique du laboratoire. Sullivan pris un dossier et souris en regardant la photo qui était retenue par un trombone au dossier. _

_Il la retira, le sourire aux lèvres et souris jovialement. C'est à ce moment là que Wataru entra, vêtus de sa tenue de « travail ». En effet, il portait ici une veste d'état major noir avec un pantalon de costard de même couleurs. Il avait aussi une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, et détail notable, il portait des lunettes. _

_Il retira sa veste et tira un peu sur sa cravate. Il jeta ensuite sa veste sur une chaise à coter de Sullivan et s'assit en soupirant :_

_« -C'est usant à la longue, ça va ?_

_-Ouais, que se passe t-il ?_

_-Rien, encore des mauvaise nouvelle, on a essayé de voler l'orbe rouge du mont Memoria et certains membre du gouvernement veulent qu'on les place dans un coffre sous hautes protection…_

_-Je vois, cependant ça empêcherais les gens d'aller se recueillir sur ces artefacts…_

_-Tout à fait, il soupira en regardant Sullivan, tu fume alors que tu as déjà une espérance de vie courte ? »_

_Sullivan ricana en s'appuyant encore plus sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il tira encore une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre en souriant :_

_« -Qu'est ce que j'ai à m'en inquiéter après tout ? Je vais clamser dans moins de cinq ans ! Alors j'vais pas me priver de tabacs. _

_-Oui, mais pense un peu à tes gosses Sullivan, chaque minute que tu pourras passer avec eux son précieuse, surtout dans ton état ! »_

_Wataru afficher un air sérieux tandis que Sullivan semblait totalement calme et sur de lui. Le roux fit tourner un peu sa chaise sur elle-même puis posa les pieds sur le bureau tout en disant :_

_« -Je sais bien ça, mais que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de cette maladie, même Hakase qui pourtant est un médecin de génie n'a pas réussis à me soigner. _

_-Tu demeureras pour lui son plus grand mystère pathologique d'ailleurs._

_-Lui qui se plaignait de pas savoir quoi faire de ses congés, je lui ais donner un sacrés boulot ! Ricana Sullivan en jouant avec sa cigarette._

_-Ton détachement envers la mort est vraiment étrange, mais aussi… Je sais pas…_

_-Philosophique ?_

_-Peu êtres._

_-Bah, tu sais, quant tu apprends que tu vas mourir avant les quarante balais, tu te fais rapidement une idée et abandonne tout espoir de vivre longtemps. Et ensuite, faut bien en rire plutôt que déprimer et se suicider. »_

_Une goutte d'exaspération perla sur le front de Wataru qui émit un petit grognement en disant :_

_« -Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète au sujet du tabacs ou de ta maladie, vu ta manie à mettre des coups de pieds dans la fourmilière… Tu te rends compte que tu dois avoir une demi-douzaine d'organisations qui veulent ta mort… EN DEHORS de celle qu'on a déjà sur le dos ? »_

_Sullivan partit dans un éclat de rire avant de regarder son Patron, mais surtout ami d'un air profondément exaspérer et blaser :_

_« -Oh, ne t'inquiète pas vieux ! J'ai déjà tout prévus… »_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ses yeux fixèrent un moment le plafond avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase._

_« -… J'ai la meilleure assurance-vie qui soit. »_

_Un large sourire fière et gonfler d'orgueil fleurie sur les lèvres de Sullivan qui n'en dit pas plus. Un sourire que Wataru connaissait bien, c'était toujours le sourire qu'avait Sullivan lorsqu'il préparait un grand coup d'éclat. Et Wataru savait aussi qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il parlait temps que le plans de Sullivan ne serais pas mit en place._

_C'était la dernière fois que Wataru vit ce sourire sur les lèvres de son ami._

_Car deux jours plus tard… Sullivan mourut._

Étonnement général de la part d'Angela et des trois pokémon. Ruusian était revenue les bras plein de baies Tomato, mais aussi de baie Pêcha. Il sourit innocemment en disant :

« -J'ai pensé aussi à Pichu et Evolie qui mange des baies Sucrée !

-Et tu savais pour Medyena ?

-Bah oui, cours élémentaire de cuisine de primaire !

-Mais tu as TOUJOURS dormis pendant ces cours ! Répliqua Angela étonné.

-Oui, mais j'écoutais quant même, ricana Ruusian. »

Il posa les baies sur le sol, Evolie se disant qu'il avait était vache envers son maitre tandis que Pichu se sentait tout aussi honteux. Medyena quant à lui mangea de bon cœur, appréciant les baie juteuse, mais tellement épicée que l'odeur arriver jusqu'à Evolie et Pichu.

« -Evo. (Il va avoir une de ces haleines après…)

-Pichu ? (J'ai l'impression que la température est montée, pas toi ?)

-Mchhhedy ! (Mangez pendant que c'est encore mûr à la place de parler de mon haleine !)

-Pichu ! (Hey !)

-Evo ! (Hey !) »

Ruusian avait finit son sandwich en cherchant les baies et mangea une baie pêcha en dessert. Angela en prit une elle aussi sous les yeux d'Evolie et Pichu qui voulurent protester, mais ils sentirent le regard réprobateur de Medyena. Le canidé finit ses baies et bailla, mordillant sur le manteau de Ruusian qui comprit qu'il voulait rentrer dans sa pokéball se reposer.

Ruusian le rappela, lâchant un petit :

« -A peine capturer et déjà bien dresser !

-Ruusian… Regarde ton manteau… »

Ruusian baissa les yeux sur son manteau… En effet une trace rougeâtre était présente avec une marque de morsure. Le tissu fumait à cause du jus épicé qui le brulait et Ruusian faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça. Evolie et Pichu se regardant d'un air entendu pour dire que Medyena avait sale caractère, mais était aussi fourbe.

Le voyage promettait d'être long… Très long.

**XXX**

La nuit était tombée sur la routes et Ruusian et Angela durent s'arrêter définitivement pour dormir. Ruusian alluma un feu avec des branche et un briquet puis s'occupa de préparer à manger pour lui et Angela tandis que les pokémons manger encore des baies qui n'avait pas était manger plus tôt.

Medyena bien entendus avait eu droit à une punition et dut se contenter que de deux baies Tomato, ce qui fit un pincement au cœur d'Evolie qui donna une baies Pêcha au canidé en lui soufflant : « Evo ! (Tiens ! Même si tu ne mange pas d'aliment sucrée normalement, c'est mieux que le ventre vide.) ».

Pendant ce temps, Ruusian partager une soupe de champignon comestible trouver prés de leurs campement improviser, la discutions tourna sur pleins de sujet.

« -Je prendrais le tour de garde à partir de trois heure du matin pour que tu puisses dormir, le dernier tour de garde est toujours le plus dur à supporter, dit Ruusian.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Je suis plus résistant que toi au manque de sommeille, ricana Ruusian en repensant à tout les matins où la jeune fille s'était endormis sur place à cause du manque de sommeille.

-C'est le narcoleptique qui me dit ça ?

-Je ne suis pas narcoleptique, c'est juste que j'adorais dormir sur le bureau de l'école !

-Mais oui, mais oui… »

Angela haussa les épaules en soupirant, regardant les arbres un moment en haussant un sourcil.

« -C'est calme…

-J'avoue, surement à cause du feu.

-J'aimerais bien capturer un Skitty moi…

-Oui, mais ils sont super faiblard comme pokémon, crois-moi. Encore, quant ils évoluent, si tu les as bien dressé, ils sont assez fort, mais sinon, c'est sans espoir.

-M'ouais… Dommage qu'aucun pokémon mignon soit réellement puissant…

-Si ! Mew ! Répliqua en souriant Ruusian.

-Mew ? On parle bien du pokémon légendaire tout puissant que personne n'a jamais vu depuis des millénaires ?

-… Certes… »

Ruusian se cala sur le sol, mangeant tranquillement en regardant le ciel d'un air absorber, Angela resta silencieuse. Une ambiance calme et paisible planait sur le campement improvisé, loin des villes, loin des complots. Ils étaient loin de se douter de tout ce qui se tramait dans Hoenn.

Mais l'avenir saura leurs montrer.

Evolie, Pichu et Medyena s'était coucher en boulle prés du feu pour dormir après avoir mangé. La cohésion avait commencé à s'installer dans l'équipe de Pokémon. Finalement, un voyage itinérant formait les jeunes dresseurs, mais aussi leurs Pokémons, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de complicité entre dresseur et Pokémons, mais entres Pokémons eux-mêmes.

Soudain, alors que Ruusian était perdus dans ses pensées, Angela posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« -Dit moi Ruusian… C'est de ton père que te viens ton Evolie Shiney non ?

-Hun ? M'oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que ton père m'ait toujours parus… Mystérieux.

-Et à moi donc ?! fit Ruusian en riant, si tu savais, en 12 ans de vie, j'ai jamais réussis à savoir dans quoi il bossait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça rapporter gros, et qu'il était souvent absent.

-…

-Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faisait des trucs illicites. Le professeur Seko m'a dit un jour que mon père était un géni dans le domaine scientifique, mais qu'il préférait ne pas s'en vanter.

-Ton père ?! Un brillant scientifique ?! Tu parles d'un Scoop, s'écria Angela étonné.

-N'est ce pas ?

-Ma théorie serait qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'embête à lui posait plein de question sur ses expérience je crois, ricana Ruusian. »

Angela haussa les épaules en soupirant :

« -Et le pire, c'est que ça se tient… »

Ruusian partit dans un éclat de rire sincère qui se propagea à Angela.

« -Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où une journaliste avait demandé de qui Seko s'était inspiré pour sa thèse sur le comportement anthropophage sur les Pokémons poisson et qu'il avait répondus : « Vous voyez l'homme aux cheveux rouge là-bas ? Et bien c'est lui qui me l'a inspiré ! » Et que lorsqu'ils sont venue demander des choses à ton père, il leurs à répondus : « Oui bon, faudrait êtres miro pour pas voir qu'un Sharpedo serait intéresser de se servir de vous comme casse-dalle ! », Raconta Angela.

-Sérieux ? Demanda le jeune rouquin.

-Oui, je comprends enfin pourquoi Seko disait s'inspiré de lui si c'était un génie !

-Mais niveau relation humaine c'est zéro !

-J'avoue ! »

Si Sullivan les aurait entendus, il aurait était très vexer, c'était sur. Mais étant mort, il ne risquait plus de s'offusquer. La soirée s'éternisa donc sur un défilé des meilleures anecdotes sur le père de Ruusian.

_New Lavandia, 15 Juillet 2007. Sullivan 23 ans._

_« -Qu'elle carnage… »_

_Sullivan regardait le carnage dans tout le laboratoire, New Lavandia était une centrale électrique surpuissante à laquelle était encore indexé un laboratoire à l'époque. Sullivan avait était envoyé pour enquêter sur ce laboratoire louche. Et visiblement ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ne serait pas des gentils scientifiques en blouse…_

_Plusieurs d'entre eux était étendus sur le sol massacré et réduit à l'état de lambeau humains. Wataru avait eu raison en disant que ce laboratoire était trop louche pour ne rien cacher. Il y avait visiblement eu des expériences ici et pas des innocentes._

_Du peu que les espions de Wataru avait put trouver, les expériences réaliser ici étaient porter sur la fusion des humains et des Pokémons. Un laboratoire dédié à la création de Gijinka. Il y avait forcément un spécimen qui s'était enfuis, et visiblement… Il était tout sauf content. _

_Avançant prudemment, Sullivan remarqua que petit à petit, des cadavres d'humain déformé se dévoiler. On aurait dit des fusions ratées entre Pokémons et Humains. _

_Est-ce qu'il s'était aussi attaqué aux autres cobayes ?_

_En tout cas, c'était particulièrement répugnant, notamment le cadavre d'un jeune garçon roux ressemblant un peu à son fils et devant avoir le même âge. Un de ses bras s'était changé en patte de Goupix disproportionné tandis qu'une partie de son visage était manger par des poils rouge. Enfin, son dos était exploser en partie à cause de queues ayant poussé de manière anarchique, ruinant son corps._

_Mais Sullivan ne sembla pas outre mesure dégoutter par ce spectacle. _

_Il continua sa route, sa nuque le démanger horriblement et un mauvais pressentiment le tenailler. Les lumières du laboratoire se firent de moins en moins fortes et il finit par utiliser une torche. Dans un souffle, il soupira en disant :_

_« -C'est pas croyable… »_

_Il arriva face à une porte en métal coulissante, sans un mot, il utilisa un passe-partout électronique et entra… Ce qui l'attendait de l'autre coter faillit réellement le bouleverser…_

_Là… Une salle… Remplis de cobaye horriblement déformé, figée dans une expression de douleur et terreur horrible. Tous coincer dans des tubes de liquide aux couleurs inquiétantes : Une véritable horreur. _

_« -Putain ! Je suis presque du coter de celui qui les a tous tuer ! C'est immonde ! »_

_Il continua cependant sa route jusqu'au fond de la salle, trouvant un ordinateur à coter d'un tube totalement exploser. Un scientifique mort se trouvait à coter, en partie écharpée par le verre, mais aussi éventrée. _

_Sans le moindre dégout, Sullivan le fouilla et trouva sa carte d'accès réseaux. Il se connecta ensuite au PC et chercha toute les donnée._

_5 minutes plus tard, Wataru reçut toute les données sur son ordinateur et sur la base de données du laboratoire. _

_Sullivan reçut ensuite un appelle de Wataru alors qu'il fouillait un peu le contenue des données. Wataru semblait choquée et fit d'une voix blanche :_

_« -Sullivan… C'est tout bonnement horrible ! Ces mec ont fait des manipulations génétiques sur des humains kidnappés, mais ont aussi essayé la fusion sur des humains créée artificiellement ! _

_-Glauque…_

_-Mais le pire, c'est qu'un seul des spécimens à était stabiliser, il y est mention à partir d'un mois avant aujourd'hui… Et d'après ce que je lis… Il était particulièrement agressif. _

_-Conclusion : Il a finit par s'échapper et à tuer tout le monde…_

_-Hypothèse la plus plausible…_

_-Et je suis dans le même laboratoire que lui._

_-Oui…_

_-Et ça ne te viendrais pas à l'esprit d'envoyer rapi… Non finalement n'envoie AUCUN renfort._

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! S'écria Wataru._

_-N… Non, c'est juste que je… Je viens de capter un truc, n'envoie personne._

_-T'es sur de toi ?_

_-Oui !_

_-…_

_-Fait moi confiance, tu me connais, je ne mourrais pas si facilement !_

_-M'ouais, fait attention à toi._

_-Promis ! »_

_Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il resta un moment assis sur la chaise à fixer l'écran… Ecrans dont la lueur des lumières le faisait reflétait ce qu'il y avait dans le dos de Sullivan._

_Dans son dos se trouvait le « Responsable » du massacre. _

_Un jeune garçon ne devant avoir qu'une douzaine d'année le fixer d'un air méfiant. Il était torse nue, portant uniquement un pantalon blanc tacher de sang. Ses yeux étaient couleur fauve et ses cheveux oscillés entre blanc et rouge, des oreilles de Mangriff ornaient le dessus de sa tête, et ses bras commençaient comme ceux d'humain normaux pour se changer petit à petit en ceux d'un Mangriff, mais avec cinq doigts munis de longue griffe. De plus, dans son dos s'agiter une queue de Mangriff, elle caressait le sol au rythme de la respiration de l'enfant._

_Il était parfait pouvait-on dire. Il ressemblait à merveille à l'image qu'on se ferait d'un Gijinka Mangriff._

_Et il était dans le dos de Sullivan. _

_« -Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé des renforts ? »_

_Sa voix se voulait menaçante, mais tremblait aussi de curiosité et de peur. _

_« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué depuis que tu me suis ? Répondis calmement Sullivan. »_

_Cette réponse étonna le jeune garçon._

_« -Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne voulais pas des renforts, continua Sullivan, vois-tu, je suis là à la base pour enquêter. J'aurais dut arriver AVANT que tu ne fasses ce carnage et mettre fin à leurs expériences… Et mon but étais de sauver les victimes de ces… Monstres, parce que tu m'excuseras, mais entre toi et le gars éventrer à coter, je trouve que c'est lui le monstre… Toi… T'es juste un gamin avec des poils sur les bras et des groooooooooosse griffes très aiguiser._

_-Qu…_

_-Et puis le temps qu'ils arrivent, tu aurais déjà eu le temps de me tuer._

_-M…_

_-Et puis tuer un pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, c'est ABSOLUMENT pas ma passion._

_-Mais… Que…_

_-Et rentre tes griffes ! C'est pas poli de parler l'arme à la main ! »_

_Il se leva soudain, faisant sursautait le Gijinka. Le temps que le garçon réagisse, Sullivan était déjà devant lui, une des mains du gamin dans la sienne. Sans hésitation, il lui mit une tape sur la patte-mains qui rentra les griffes instinctivement._

_Sullivan sourit :_

_« -Réflex élémentaire des Mangriff quant on tape sur le nerfs qui se trouve ici, fit-il en indiquant une zone du dos de la patte. Maintenant que tu semble « calmé », on va pouvoir sortir de cet endroit et aller tranquillement siroter un soda en attendant que Wataru envoie quelqu'un nous cherchait. »_

_Le gamin le regarda étonné, ne sachant plus comment réagir face à cet homme qui dégageait une aura rassurante et totalement détacher du carnage ayant lieu autour de lui._

_Etrangement, il lui faisait confiance._

_Sullivan allait partir, tenant toujours la main de l'enfant qui le suivait docilement lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Sur le coup, le garçon se crispa, sortant de nouveau les griffes, mais Sullivan lui pressa la main délicatement pour le rassurer. _

_Ils s'approchèrent doucement d'une masse de cadavre, c'est de là que venait les gémissements. Sullivan réprima un haut-le-cœur en voyant les boyaux étalé sur le sol._

_Puis il vit un autre jeune garçon. Allongé sous les cadavres et une vilaine blessure lui traversant le dos, il s'agissait de deux larges entailles qui couraient sur ses omoplates. Le garçon avait des cheveux blond taché de son sang et de celui des scientifiques, un visage d'enfant torturé par la peur et la douleur et une peau blanche laiteuse. Calmement, il se tourna vers le garçon Gijinka en disant d'une voix rassurante :_

_« -Ce gamin… C'était un autre cobaye ?_

_-Ou… Oui…_

_-… Tu as aussi tué les cobayes dans ta colère… N'est ce pas ? »_

_Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice, juste constative. Le garçon baissa les yeux totalement honteux en disant :_

_« -Oui…_

_-Je ne te jugerais pas… A mon avis, ces enfants étaient condamner dès le moment où ils ont servit de cobaye… Je ne suis pas bien placer pour le dire… Mais tu as dut les libérer plutôt de souffrance inutiles. _

_-…_

_-Et pour tout te dire… Ce gamin n'a pas était blesser par toi, déjà parce qu'il est vivant… Mais aussi parce que ses blessures sont juste deux entaille parfaitement bien cisailler, alors que toi tu as cinq griffe à chaque patte. »_

_Sullivan sortit le gamin inconscient de la masse de cadavre et de bouillit humaines, sortant de sa sacoche un rouleau de bande et commença à bander la blessure avec soins sous le regard du Gijinka. _

_Alors qu'il continuer son œuvre, Sullivan lança tranquillement :_

_« -Au fait, tu as un prénom ?_

_-Je… Non, les scientifique m'appeler « N°00 »…_

_-Je vois… Va falloir que je te trouve un nom alors. Au fait, je te le dis aussi pour pas que tu sois étonné, je possède un Mangriff._

_-Man… Griff ? Demanda le gamin ne connaissant pas ce mot._

_-Le Nom du Pokémon d'où proviennent les gênes qu'on t'a implanté._

_-… Ah…_

_-Bon, ça devrait allez pour ce gamin, fit Sullivan en terminant le bandage, Tu es près à partir Sanzo ?_

_-Sanzo ?_

_-Oui, j'ai décidé de t'appeler comme ça, tu t'appelleras Sanzo, en honneur à l'un des Aïeul de ma femme._

_-Femme ?_

_-… Faut vraiment que je t'explique tout. »_

_Sans plus de cérémonie, il souleva délicatement le garçon, et suivit du nouvellement nommée Sanzo entrepris de ressortir du laboratoire. Sur le chemin, plus il s'approchait de la sortie, et plus son visage se durcis, se figeant en un masque de colère contenue et d'un désir d'en finir avec cette affaire. _

_La sortie du laboratoire se montra enfin, il faisait nuit depuis près de deux heure. Une fois dehors, il posa l'enfant blond contre un arbre sous le regard de Sanzo qui le vit sortir de sa poche un portable. Sullivan composa le numéro de Wataru et d'une voix froide dit :_

_« -Wataru, tu m'entend ?_

_-Oui Sullivan ? A entendre ta voix, je suppose que tu en es parvenue à la même conclusion que moi, fit la voix calme et sans colère de Wataru._

_-… Lance un assaut « DESPERADO » sur le laboratoire, fais moi disparaitre cette enfer rapidement._

_-… Toi, ça t'es vraiment en colère, et encore c'est un euphémisme._

_-Tu marque un point._

_-De toute façon c'étais prévus dès que tu as envoyé les données, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'en emparent et en plus le gouvernement d'Hoenn risque de prendre un coup si ça s'ébruite._

_-J'en ai rien à foutre des affaires politique._

_-Oui, mais ils n'ont rien à voir, ce laboratoire était clandestin… Et en plus j'ai la preuve que ça viens de… Johto. Ces enfoirés étaient lavés de tout soupçon en s'installant ici ! Voltère va péter un câble lorsque la central va êtres bombarder et qu'il va apprendre qu'on s'est servit de celle-ci pour un laboratoire clandestin._

_-Rien à foutre, envoie aussi un hélico pour nous récupérer, faut pas qu'on traine._

_-« on » ? _

_-J'ai trouvé deux cobaye en vie, un Gijinka Mangriff que j'ai nommé « Sanzo » et un garçon blond évanouie et blesser au dos._

_-Ok, patiente, je t'envoie Hakase en hélico avec Aros. »_

_Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre._

_« -On va vraiment avoir besoins des talents de pilote d'Aros, j'entends des hélicos du gouvernement qui approche, marmonna Sullivan._

_-Débrouille-toi pour en attendant, ils vont faire le plus vite que possible, mais ils ne seront là que dans dix minute !_

_-T'inquiète, je saurais me débrouiller. » _

_Les yeux de Sullivan étaient froids comme la glace en regardant le point qui grossissait de plus en plus dans le ciel. Sanzo frissonna, pas à cause du froid, mais du regard de l'homme aux cheveux rouge, il avait l'impression de se voir lorsqu'il avait abattu les scientifiques. _

_Sullivan sortit une paire de jumelle de sa sacoche et regarda l'emblème de l'hélicoptère, sans surprise, il vit qu'il appartenait au gouvernement de Johto. Sullivan soupira en dit d'une voix calme :_

_« -Sanzo, va te cacher avec le gamin blesser derrière un buisson et n'en sort que si je te le dis, compris ?_

_-Oui. »_

_Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en sortit. Il portait un costard impeccablement bien repassé et avait des cheveux poivres-sel. Il regarda Sullivan avec dédains sous le regard effrayer de Sanzo. Sa voix trancha le silence de la nuit comme un couperet :_

_« -Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de vous voir ici ? Sullivan Vastanevada._

_-Peu êtres parce que vos espions me collent aux basques depuis près de trois mois. Dommage pour vous qu'ils ne puissent plus parler maintenant._

_-C'était charmant de me les renvoyé amnésique. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour vider totalement leurs cerveaux au point qu'ils ne me reconnaissent même pas._

_-Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui possède des potes scientifique. »_

_Son regard était dur et sa voix froide. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage près à sauter sur sa proie._

_« -Soit Sullivan, venons-en au marcher que je vous propose ici et maintenant._

_-Marcher ?_

_-Oui, donner moi la copie des donner et je vous laisse partir._

_-Vous pouvez toujours rêver._

_-Alors je vais devoir vous faire abattre, vous et votre famille. »_

_Sullivan se crispa un peu, plissant les yeux en disant :_

_« -Vous, Vous n'êtes pas là sur ordre du gouvernement de Johto, vous allez me tuer dès que vous aurez les données. Je le vois à vos yeux. »_

_Trois hommes armés de fusils sortirent de l'hélicoptère, mettant Sullivan en joue. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et s'alluma une cigarette. Dans un souffle, il lâcha :_

_«-Je déteste me mètres en colère… Mais là… »_

_Sanzo sembla de nouveau effrayé au point de tremblait. Il regarda Sullivan les bras ballant en train de dire :_

_« -Vous savez Jim… Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai jamais était stopper par vos manigance, pourquoi aucun gouvernement ne me soupçonne ? _

_-Parce que je n'ai pas rapporté vos activité ?, ironisa Jim avec un sourire de requins._

_-Non, juste que j'ai des amis moi aussi… Et ils ont aussi des gros fusils. »_

_Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, trois coups de feu distincts retentirent. Les trois soldats tombèrent au sol, mort d'une balle dans la nuque. Jim s'écarta horrifié, voyant un vulgaire gamin aux cheveux bruns assis sur le rebord de l'hélicoptère, le pistolet visant son front._

_Dans le noir, il ne put déterminer ses traits, la voix de Sullivan se fit entendre :_

_« -Voilà bien trois ans que nous avons développé des véhicule volant silencieux, je vous présente Aros, notre meilleurs pilote… Et tireur émérite._

_-Salut~ ! Moi c'est Aros, fit jovialement le garçon ne devant avoir que quinze ans._

_-Qu… »_

_L'agent du gouvernement ne put pas continuer, une balle lui transperça la gorge, il bascula en arrière, tombant dans l'eau. Aros sauta au sol en souriant comme si de rien n'était et dit :_

_« -Le pilote est juste assommer, Hakase va arriver lui aussi dans quelque minute pour vous évacuer avant que tout ça n'explose._

_-Ok. »_

_Sullivan se tourna vers le buisson où étaient cachés Sanzo et l'autre garçon et s'en approcha, il se baissa et caressa la tête de Sanzo :_

_« -C'est fini maintenant, dans quelque minute on sera loin de tout ça._

_-V… Vraiment ?_

_-Oui Sanzo, vraiment. Allez vient. »_

_Sanzo se leva, se serrant contre Sullivan qui se détendit, reprenant un visage doux, la pression retombant et faisant se former une boulle dans la gorge de Sullivan. Il se sentait mal et horriblement faible, tapotant l'épaule de Sanzo avant de dire à Aros qui regardait les deux enfants d'un air intriguer :_

_« -Ils restaient des survivant Aros._

_-Cool ! Je suis plus le cadet du groupe ! Deux nouvelles têtes !_

_-Ta bonne humeur est toujours la bienvenue…_

_-Oui, je sais ! »_

_Il sourit comme un petit fou tandis qu'un appareille ressemblant à un hélicoptère sans hélice se pose sur le sol sans bruit. Hakase en sortit lestement en disant :_

_« -Grimpez ! Je vais examiner le gamin blessé. En plus les hélicoptères de bombardement vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »_

_Ils montèrent tous, Aros prenant les commandes avec joie tandis que Sanzo se posait à coter de Sullivan en se serrant contre lui. Celui-ci était blanc comme un linge et se mit à tousser violement, crachant du sang sous les yeux atterraient de Sanzo. Sullivan lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air faible, affichant un sourire maladif en soufflant :_

_« -T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »_

_Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en décollant, c'est que Sanzo et le garçon blond n'étaient pas les seuls survivants. _

_Absolument pas les seuls._

_Mais pour le moment, Sullivan devait s'occuper de deux garçons ayant servit de cobayes, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les ramener à la maison, il allait devoir les laisser sous la protection de Wataru._

**XXX**

Dans le centre Pokémon, Liam était toujours assis à sa table, regardant passivement devant lui en buvant son café. Il ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de la réception à cette heure là, parce que les centre sont ouvert 24H/24, s'étonna, elle ne l'avait pas vu dormir depuis une semaine qu'il était là.

« -Vous ne dormez pas jeune homme ?

-Non, répondit Liam, je ne dors jamais, c'est pour ça que je bois du café.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je fais toujours des cauchemars horribles, alors je ne dors jamais.

-Réellement ?

-Oui, parfois je tombe vraiment de fatigue alors je me fais violence et dors, mais c'est rare.

-C'est dur non ?

-J'ai prit l'habitude… »

Il termina sa phrase sur un sifflement suraigüe qui s'échappa contre sa volonté, puis, il prit une autre gorgée de café.


End file.
